1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and more particularly to a clip for securely and readily attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices generate a lot of heat during normal operation. The heat must be quickly removed to avoid instability or damage being caused to the device. Generally, a heat sink is mounted on a top surface of the electronic device, for removing heat therefrom. Various clips are used to mount the heat sink to the electronic device.
A conventional clip includes a pressing portion, and a pair of legs depending from respective opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each leg defines an aperture for engaging with a corresponding catch formed on a socket on which the electronic device is supported, whereby the heat sink is attached to the top surface of the electronic device.
However, this type of the clip has some disadvantages. For example, it requires the use of a tool during the assembly and disassembly procedures. This is inconvenient for users.
Furthermore, heat sinks these days are being made larger and larger. As a result, conventional clips are being made longer and longer. Long clips are prone to deformation during installation of the heat sink or subsequent operation of the electronic device. Thus large heat sinks in particular can not be securely fastened by conventional clips.
Another conventional means of mounting a heat sink to an electronic device utilizes a pair of clips attached on respective opposite sides of a heat sink. However, the pressing point of the clip, which acts on the heat sink, usually does not coincide with the center of the clip. Therefore, an eccentric moment can occur between the pressing point and the center of the clip. This may cause the heat sink to be dislodged from the electronic device when the system is subjected to shock or vibration during normal operation.
Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,540 and 5,602,719, and Taiwan Patents Nos. 268622, 246982 and 303949.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above object, a clip for securing a heat sink to an electronic device includes a vertical base, a pair of vertical handles and a horizontal pressing portion. The handles extend outwardly from opposite ends of the base. The base defines a slot for receiving a catch of a retention module. The slot includes first and second portions, and a neck portion therebetween. Upper limits of all three portions are colinear. The first portion has a vertical width greater than that of the second portion. A triangular protrusion is formed in the base at the neck portion, such that the vertical width of the neck portion is less than that of both the first portion and the second portion. The pressing portion extends inwardly from a top edge of the base. A pair of resilient tabs depends from the pressing portion, for abutting against a groove of a heat sink. The catch is initially received in the first portion of the slot, and then slidably moved over the triangular protrusion to be received in the second portion. Due to the difference invertical widths of the first and second portions, the tabs are thereby elastically deformed. Thus the heat sink is firmly pressed and secured to the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: